A harmless game of 'Truth or Dare'
by Stella Winx 21
Summary: The Winx get bored in their hotel suit in Gardenia so, they decide to play a little harmless game of 'Truth or Dare'. How could it be harmless though when the outragious dares cause suspicion and the truthes, well, they aren't much better.
1. Death by Musard

**So, this is my first story…sort of. I won't start an official just yet, but I will very soon. Fingers crossed!**

**I just made this up for a laugh. All the dares I got of the internet. Some I'd actually try out myself!**

**Anyways, hope you guys find this first chapter enjoyable. I did. Had lots of fun writing this. And am looking forward to writing the next one. ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom POV<strong>

The Winx and I were lounging about lazily in the hotel suit, in Gardenia, wondering what on earth we were going to do.

There was everything you could imagine of doing here; shopping, swimming, clubbing, gym, rollerblading, sports, spa, eat out, there was seriously loads.

Yet only we could manage to get this board within the first few hours. How we were going to survive for a week, I have no idea!

Sky and the others seemed pretty occupied in their suit, and we both needed our own privacy anyway, so we couldn't even do anything with them.

I let out a long, heavy and very bored sigh.

Everyone was crowded into the main room, hoping that if we all pulled together, we could think of something to do, but so far, we had failed.

"Oh my god! Someone just think of something to do!" Musa said, clearly frustrated. "The most action we've had in here, is Tecna punching numbers and letters into her keypad and Layla getting up to go to the toilet."

"Well, if you're so desperate to do something, Musa, you think of what we can do!" Stella told her frustrated friend. "We're all ears."

"Hey, how about..." I thought for a few seconds, before _BANG_, an idea hit me.

"Truth or Dare"

"Great idea Bloom!" Layla commented, high-fiving me. "This will be fun!"

"Fine! Just don't make mine too…uhhh…extreme." Stella said, whilst coming over to join us in the circle we'd formed.

"Sure we won't." Musa smiled, winking at us all. Unfortunately for her, she had just as bad a dare.

"So…who's going first?" Flora asked, nervously, playing with her hair.

"I've got this app, Truth or Dare Spinner. You input your names, and then press the button 'spin', after a few seconds, one of your names will be picked, and that will be the first player." Tecna explained.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Layla said, buzzing already.

Tecna inputted our names into her device, then placed it into the centre of the circle.

"Here goes."

She pressed the button, and our 6 names started spinning on a dial. After a few seconds, the dial stopped, and the arrow was now pointing to one of our names. Flora.

**Flora POV**

When I saw my name on the dial, I stopped playing with my hair, and chewed my nails instead. I was really nervous now, I hated going first, all the pressure on you, especially in 'Truth or Dare', with the girls, they made you do the most embarrassing things!

"So, Flora." Musa started. "What will it be? Truth? Or dare?"

If I said truth, they would make me reveal my deepest secrets, but if I said dare, they would make me do something equally embarrassing. Hmmm…

"Dare." I whispered, immediately regretting it after seeing the evil smiles form on the girls faces.

"Dare it its!" Musa smirked. "Huddle up, girls!"

No turning back now.

I listened, nervously, to the excited whispers and chatter the girls were doing, then, they all turned around to face me.

"Flora." Bloom started

"You have to…." Layla continued

"Eat a tablespoon of _English Mustard_!" Musa finished with an evil cackle.

I think all the colour has just drained from my face.

"W-with a drink?" I stammered, scared. If they said 'no' I think I'd die right here on the spot.

"Nope" Musa said, simply, shaking her head. Then Tecna nudged her on the arm, with a 'Don't be too harsh' look.

"Fine, you can have a drink" she said, whilst rolling her eyes. "But only after you've swallowed a whole tablespoon!" The smirk was back on her face again.

I gulped as I got up, and went to the kitchen. There I got a tablespoon, and a jar of English Mustard, along with a drink of milk.

I scooped a tablespoon of the deadly stuff and placed it back in the cupboard. Then, I went back to the girls, and there eager faces.

I glanced at the girls, then at the spoon in my shaking hand. Taking a deep breath, I quickly placed the spoon in my mouth, scooping the contents I needed before taking it out again.

My mouth immediately became a hot inferno, the sauce burning my tongue and then the back of my throat as I quickly swallowed it. Tears streamed down my face, as my nostrils also set on fire. I could feel my face burn and I'm pretty sure, I was really red.

Then I started jumping up and down on the spot, fanning my face with my hand and soon, I started hopping from one leg to the other.

The girls were in fits of laughter, rolling around on the floor as I burned up more and more.

Suddenly, I remembered my drink, lunging for it, I grasped it in my hands, downing all of the contents in one. The cool liquid extinguished the burning sensation that was erupting in my mouth and down the back of my throat. My nostrils also stopped stinging too, and my tears now seemed to stop falling, as I wiped them away from my cheeks. How could I be so stupid to forget about the only thing to save me from dying in the worst possible way by eating one measly spoonful of mustard!

"Ok, I did it." I said barely able to talk now, as my mouth was numb. "Thank God that's over!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Bloom said through giggles of laughter. "Well done Flora! You did pretty well!"

"Tecna. Next victim, please!" Layla told her, as she collected her phone.

"Alright, Flora has now been removed, since she has had her turn. So that's fair. Now, it's one of ours."

Tecna pressed the button, and the dial spun into action. It soon stopped, and all eyes were on the name the arrow was now pointing to. Stella.

"Oh crap!" she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And if you didn't find this chapter funny, the next one will definitely be, but I hope you did anyway. <strong>

**But your thoughts on the chapter and story so far? And, remember, this is my first time!**

**Also, because I'm loving this so much, I may update in a few days because I really want to!**

**Thanks guys for reading!**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	2. Spare shower gel?

**The new updated chapter. OMG, I just love writing this so much you have no idea! And thank a bunch on the reviews! They make my day! Seriously!**

**Special thanks to:**

**floramielena & wildlife1103 Your reviews made my day. Or weekend! Thanks so much! And yes, this is my first Winx fan fiction story! **

**Please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella POV<strong>

Why me?! Why, why, why ME!? I hate being me sometimes! Especially when I'm playing Truth or Dare with the devils _ahem _I mean girls.

They force me to say 'dare' and they make me do the most _embarrassing _things!

Last time, they made me walk round the corridors of Alfea in a _bikini_! They were killing themselves with laughter whilst I was dying of embarrassment! I'd made a plan that if they weren't dead by the time I got back, they would be by the time I'd finished with them. And if they made me do something as humiliating as that again, I'd make them walk the corridors _naked _so they would know how much I wanted to curl up in a ball and die that day.

All the girls were looking at me, wearing a smirk on their faces and an evil glint in their eyes.

"Ok then Stella." Layla started. "What will it be? Truth or-"

"DARE!" I yelled out before the girl could even finish. Why did I just say that?

"Yes! Now get ready for the worst most humiliating moment of your life!"

"BLOOM!" I screamed, turning to her face, utterly shocked that she'd want to see, no, _love_ to see me embarrassed.

"There's also good news." She pointed out.

"What?" I spat.

"We get to watch it all happen." She gave a small smile.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS!?" I screamed, again.

"Chill your hormones girl!" Musa calmly told me. "One, you need to chillax and stop screaming, because I'm now deaf in my left ear." She said whilst tapping her left ear with her forefinger. "And two, you need to just get on with it. You can always get her back later o-"she clapped her hand over her mouth, earning a death glare from Bloom. "Oops!"

"I'll get _you_ for that!" she mouthed to Musa, who still had her hand clasped over her mouth. She just shook her head.

"Right guys, let's discuss on what Stella's dare will be." Tecna said, organizing everyone into a circle.

"Oh I think I've got it already!" Bloom teased.

"Oh god!" I thought. "What are they gonna do to me?"

Layla then turned to look at me. As did everyone else.

"You have to go over to the Specialists suit and ask for spare shower gel." She told me.

Was that it? Was that it? Huh! They made that easier than I thought!

"But…" Bloom interrupted. That was all I needed to make my blood run cold. "You can _only _wear a towel as if you've just taken a shower!"

Forget what I just thought. This was worse! Worse than before! Now all the guys would see me, pretty much exposing myself to them! Why are they so mean to me?!

"Bitches." I mumbled to myself, as I went up to the bathroom to get undressed. Bloom did mean it when she said "wear nothing but a towel."

I took off my top and shorts, and placed them in a neat pile on the floor. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Here goes nothing." I thought, as I un-clasped the back of my bra and took it off, along with my pants. Then I grabbed the white, cotton towel hanging on the side, and wrapped it round my chest and lower body. It ended half-way between my waist and knees.

"Lucky this covers enough up." I mumbled to myself, whilst staring at my reflection in the mirror. "I actually look quite sexy if I do say so myself!" What the hell was I thinking?! Concentrate Stella!

I opened the door of the bathroom, my left arm holding the towel over my chest in case it slipped and fell off. Then I made my way back towards the girls.

"Wow Stella!" Flora gasped, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"Gorgeous figure." Musa agreed. "Although, I'd say it's something else, but I'm not sure whether that's appropriate to say!"

"More like _you _can't even say it." Layla told her, raising an eyebrow. Musa just blushed.

"Stella, sometimes I really envy your body." Bloom said, walking up to me and looking me up and down. "I mean, you could easily be mistaken as a model!"

"Come on guys, we've got business!" Tecna told them, clapping her hands. "Besides, there's something else."

"What?" I asked her, raising and eyebrow.

She then handed me a pair of sky blue gem studded earrings.

"Wear these." She instructed, handing them over to me.

"Why?" I asked, taking them and putting them on.

"Ones a microphone so we can hear you, and the other is a camera so we can see you."

I nodded.

"And no-one will suspect a thing if they're designed like earrings."

"I still don't get how she does it! But that's our Tecna!" Musa walked over to Tecna and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So…as well as going to the guy's suit like this, I'm also being spied on?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Bloom simply told me.

"Wow! Way to be supportive, BFF!" I said sarcastically. Bloom just shrugged.

Layla then walked over to the door and opened it wide. "Alright then Stella, your journey awaits."

The girls all crowded around me as I stood at the doorway.

"Don't you think I should just-"

"GO!" They all yelled as they shoved me out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I was now in the middle of the corridor, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Start writing your Wills girls, because I'm coming for you when this is over!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stell, can you hear me?" I heard Tecna's voice in my ear, and I knew it was the earring she gave me.<p>

"Yes! I can hear you!" I replied, annoyed.

"Good! Cause we can also see you!" I heard a few stifled laughs in the background.

"Ha ha! Laugh all you want. You'll be sorry when it's your turn!"

Finally, I reached the guy's door. I gulped, before I knocked on the door. I was shaking like crazy! What were they going to think? What was _Brandon_ going to think?

I heard a lot of laughter and then Riven opened the door.

"That was hilarious! Did you-WHAT THE FUCK! Stella! Could you be anymore more exposed!?"

I could hear the girls laugh through the earring.

"Wait? Did you say- STELLA?!" Sky had now joined, along with Timmy, and they were both starring wide eyed at me.

"And what did you mean by- HOLY CRAP! Never mind, I know now!" Nabu was also starring at me along with Helia. Their eyes looked like they were about to burst from their sockets.

"Guys, what is going on here? Who are y-!" Brandon stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. He just starred and gawped. Don't blame him. He's never seen me like…_this_.

The girls, on the other hand, were in stitches.

"Ok, now ask them about the shower gel." Tecna told me between gasping for breath, and uncontrollable laughter.

I glanced, nervously, at the guys, who were still staring at me, speechless.

"Ummm, well….uhhh….do you guys have any spare…..shower gel?" I asked them. They didn't answer. God this is awkward!

"Well…?" I asked, moving my left arm from my chest and waving it in front of their blank faces to get some sort of response. Big mistake! I noticed Brandon's eyes move downwards, along with Nabu's and Rivens.

Sky then cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry, Stella. We, uh, don't have any spare shower gel for you, if that's what you want."

"Ahhh, ok. Thanks anyway. I'll just be off then." I scampered back to our suit, not giving the guys a second glance. I'm pretty sure they had their heads poked round the doorway, straining to look at me.

"Tecna?" I asked into the earring.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You, and the others, are _dead_ when I get back!"

"Uh oh!" she said.

"Yes! 'Uh oh' is right!" I spat back to her in anger, as I stormed back down the corridor.

**Brandon POV**

We, slowly, shut the door, and went back to our previous conversation we had before we got disturbed. Although now that previous conversation didn't exist.

"We didn't just imagine the angel on our doorstep now did we?" Riven asked, looking at all of us. I gave him a look. "Well it's either that Brandon, or the preferred name, 'Sexy chick' which suits her better in my opinion. But she's your gall."

I shook my head. Even I preferred the more 'erotic' name, it definitely suited her better after what we just saw.

"Let me just say guys." Sky said. "That I may never get that image out of my head again!"

"Me neither." Nabu mentioned. "Especially because I-_we_-probably saw more than we bargained for. Right Brandon? Riven?"

"Right." I said. Riven just nodded in agreement. Let's just say it may be a while before we can look at Stella in the same way again. Especially me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy it? Better than the last chapter or what? I'm trying to fit two dares into one chapter but that plan just keeps going out the window, so we'll see.<strong>

**Till next time.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	3. Catarina Rogers?

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry if this counts as a 'long' wait, been having major problems with my laptop but now it's all fixed! Yay! **

**And thanks, again, for the reviews guys! **

**Peacelovefairy- You gave me an idea as to what the specialists could do! The next chapter will reveal it, following on from this one! ;-)**

**16RedPoppet- How I come up with it? Off the top of my head! I'm best at writing stories without a plan cause I'll never follow it! **

**wildlife1103- I can't believe that! Did that actually happen?! Wow, well I'm glad you found it funny!**

**Thanks guys for reading so far! And don't forget to keep doing so! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Musa POV<strong>

_BANG BANG _went the door _SMASH_ went Flora's flower pot.

Stella had just stomped her way back into the room, after her most embarrassing, most humiliated dare she's ever had (although we thought it was the funniest thing since 'Stand-up Comedy' was invented). We could, obviously, tell just by the noises she was making that she wasn't a happy fairy.

"Stella." Flora smiled, sweetly at Stella, who was now giving her friend the evils. "I know you're angry, we can all see that, but could you take your anger out on someone, or something, else…NOT MY FLOWER POT!"

Well that was unexpected! Flora's never been _that _mad before.

"Sorry Flora, but it was in the way and, anyway, it wasn't even a very pretty flower! And why would I take it all out on your flower pot anyway? I should really be taking my anger out on you guys!" Then, she gave us the evils, and looked like she was about to bite our heads off.

Bloom hid her face in the magazine she had frantically just picked up as Stella barged in through the door, Layla sank lower into her seat, Tecna turned her attention to her gadget whatchamacallit and Flora suddenly shut up, and hit behind a curtain of hair. That left only me to do the talking.

"Well…" I pointed to Bloom. "If you want to blame someone, blame Bloom. She was the one who thought of the dare!"

"What?!" she yelled, snapping her attention away from her mag. "I never made the dare! That was Layla!"

"Hell no!" Layla yelled at Bloom. "No, no that was Tecna!"

"Me? It was Musa!"

"Hey! I never said anything about a dare like that! Just admit it Bloom it was YOU!"

It had suddenly turned into a full heated argument between me, Bloom, Layla and Tecna as to who made up Stella's dare. Flora wasn't involved, because we all knew for a fact that she would never think of anything that cruel.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

We all stopped arguing like three year olds blaming another, and snapped our attention to the raging blonde, still stood by the door.

"Would you all just shut up already?! I don't care about all the 'who started it part', because I'm gonna end it. I blame ALL of you because you were all involved one way, or another!" She then glanced at Flora. "Including you!" She then sighed, exasperated, and looked at us all, with burning anger still in her eyes. The look told us we would never be forgiven. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to change back into my clothes." And with that, she left the room, heading towards the bathroom where her clothes were still neatly folded.

"Wow! She took that better than I thought!" It seemed like I was talking to everyone. "Usually, she goes ballistic, and acts like a right cow!"

"I HEARD THAT!" We heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Oops!"

**Bloom POV**

Stella is finally back from the bathroom, and is now dressed back in her clothes. Now she is back in her comfort zone, I think she'll be fine, and that we'll be safe from any massive outbursts. It's just now she wants payback…on each of us.

"Hit it, Tecna!" Stella pointed at the fairy of Technology and commanded her to press the button to start the next dare on the next awaiting victim.

"OK" she replied, reluctantly, and pressed the button.

"Ha Ha! Bloom!" Stella yelled in triumph, as my name spun to a holt, above the dial.

"Ohhhhh!" I groaned. I knew Stella wanted payback, and I knew she'll never let me forget this.

"Bloom my dear bestie, I shall now tell you the dare we have devised for you!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. I knew, as we all did, that she was looking forward to this.

"Bloom, your dare will be to…prankcallSkyandtheSpecialists!"

"Wait-What?" The girl was obviously excited.

"Prank call Sky and the Specialists!" she said again, this time, slower, as if I was dumb.

"Nuh-uh! No way Stella! There's no way I'm prank calling Sky! It's too me-OUCH!" Layla had snuck her way over to me and pinched me on the arm. God that hurt! "WHY? Why did you do that?"

"You've gotta do it! It's a dare, and rules are rules! Besides, Stella's was worse than yours!"

I glanced at Stella. "She's right you know. At least _you _don't have to go show yourself practically nude in front of them!" She then thought for a second. "Well _almost _nude. The towel could have fallen off any second!"

I looked back at Layla, and she gave me her famous 'raised eyebrow' look as if to say 'I told you so!'

I sighed in defeat, grabbed my phone, and flashed up Sky's contact.

"You guys better not make a sound! And I'm not doing anything stupid!"

"OK Bloom!" Tecna said, as if she's heard it all before. "Just make sure he doesn't find out it's you, so put on some sort of fake voice. Even an accent if you have to. And make sure to put '141' at the beginning of the number so it becomes 'anonymous'. Now just get on with it and call Sky."

"Well…" I was hesitating.

"Oh come on Bloom, just do it!" Flora pushed.

"Fine." I huffed, dialing out his number with shaking hands. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, but I guess I was about to.

**Sky POV**

_Brrrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrrr_

"What the hell is that sound?" Riven yelled, even though he was just opposite me.

"My phone, Einstein!" I told him, with buckets of sarcasm.

"Well shut it up, before I do it for you!" he growled

"You wouldn't dare, Riven." I snarled at him. As usual, he was in one of his bad moods. Anything could have started it, but in the twisted mind of Riven, it could have been nothing.

_Brrrrrr brrrrrr_

I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller.

_Caller ID: Unknown Person_

"Who is it mate?" Brandon asked, leaning his head over my shoulder to take a look.

"Unknown caller." I said, simply. Was there anything else to say?

"Answer it then! You never know who it could be!" Helia insisted.

I shrugged, and answered the call, putting it on loudspeaker so everyone could hear.

"Uhhh, hello?" I asked into the mic.

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked, again

Silence.

"HELLO!" Riven shouted into the phones mic, almost making me deaf, Brandon jump out of his skin, Helia and Nabu punch each other (purely by accident, and out of reaction) and Timmy have a heart attack.

"Riven! You twit!" I yelled at him, shoving him hard back against the wall.

"OUCH!" He said, loudly, rubbing the back of his head. Serves him right.

"Sky? Sky! OMG is that you?! Like, Oh ma God!" A random, stranger girl was on the phone. She sounded like she had been on 'The Only Way is Essex' because the voice was definitely annoying. But who the hell was she? How does she know me? Cause I've never heard of her before?

"Who is she Sky? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she?" Helia pestered on and on.

"I don't know, now be quiet!"

"Me?" Came the annoying voice again.

"No, no not you!" I told her. "Just my roommate. Now who are you?"

Silence

"Who are you?" I tried again.

"Catarina Rogers. Your childhood sweetheart!"

That was all the guys needed to act stupid. They all started laughing whilst Riven made gagging sounds.

"Shut. Up!" I mouthed to all of them. They just continued laughing, only in silence.

"Look, Catarina-"

"Catt. Just call me Catt." She insisted.

"Alright then, Catt. I don't know who you are, or why you are calling me, but I definitely never had a childhood sweetheart, I definitely never heard of your name and I definitely don't know whom you are!"

"But-But Sky! Like, baby, please!" she said, sounding as if she was begging me to remember something, but she was definitely a stranger to me and I definitely had no childhood sweetheart.

Then something odd happened. It seemed that on the other end of the receiver, you could hear the faint sound of girlish laughter. It was as if there was more than one person on the other end of the phone, but they weren't getting in on the conversation.

"I can hear girls laughing! I can hear girls laughing!" Nabu loudly interrupted, pointing at the phone in my hand.

"Yes, yes, OK Nabu!" Brandon said, shoving his arm out of his face.

"But Sky, baby, we were meant to be together forever! That's what you promised me!"

"No Catt! Listen I don't know who you are and-"

"I CAN STILL HEAR GIRLS LAUGHING!" Nabu yelled. He was pointing at the phone, again, his arm in Brandon's face.

"NABU! SHUT UP!" I yelled back at him, shoving my hand into his face and pushing him away.

"Mmmmm! SKY!" He shouted at me for shoving him out of the conversation.

"Hey, is there anyone else with you, Catt?" I asked her, starting to get a bit suspicious.

"What! Sky no! It's-it's just me!" She stuttered though, so I knew there was something more to it.

"CATT!"

"Uhhh, gotta go Sky! Kinda…uhhh… busy!"

_Click_

"What? WHAT!?" I screamed at the phone, gripping it hard. "CATT! CALL ME BACK RIGHT NOW! AND TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Dude, I don't think Magix heard you? Scream a bit louder, would ya?"

"Shut up Brandon!" I said to him, giving him a death glare.

"Alight, fine! You're Highness!" He said, getting up and bowing.

"Oh, no need to act cocky, Brandon." Riven snorted at his fiends behavior.

"Look, guys, I think we can all agree, that that wasn't a _normal _phone call." Timmy pointed out.

We all shook our heads in agreement. Now we just had to figure out _what _that was if it wasn't _normal_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunno about you guys, but I actually found that hilarious! And it's my own story! <strong>

**Thanks for reading,writing and reviewing!**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	4. Secret Spy's

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I have a valid excuse though, this is how long it takes to redecorate my room! I actually wrote this in an hour last night, it took the rest of the time (a week) to paint, re-arrange furniture, put up new furniture etc. But it's done now. **

**And I have also started on the 3rd chapter for Temptation. So I'll also work on that.**

**This one was on the specialists and there thoughts and reaction to the previous goings on.**

**But, apologies for the long wait, hopefully won't be another one for a while! **

* * *

><p><strong>Riven POV<strong>

The next half hour we spent on trying to figure out whether that phone call was normal or strange. I'd vote for strange. Why?

Who would know Sky's number other than people like us, who know him.

Why would they make it 'anonymous'? That's just suspicious.

Sky _never _had a childhood sweetheart! That was Brandon. (In fact, knowing him, he probably had more than one, all swooning at his feet. That's actually what they still do, he just _try's _to ignore it, or plays along. Sometimes, I wonder why Stella even stays with him, but then I remember she does the exact same thing. Coincidence?)

The minute you could spot an annoying girl like that with the most irritating Essex accent in Magix, she would be kicked out immediately. (That's probably why they're all on Earth) Seriously no-one would be able to cope.

They're also pretty stupid in some cases, as well as the obvious. Example, when we got to our hotel suit earlier on today, we got bored after un-packing, so turned on the T.V. The first channel to switch on, was the worst. _Educating some Essex Twit _(or something like that, his name sounded annoying let alone the title). After watching five minutes of it, I was about ready to smash the T.V! All the other guys were cracking their knuckles. This idiot was _so annoyingly stupid_! And that's just after five minutes. We didn't bother with the T.V after that, in case we killed it by accident.

We were all still discussing the matter when Timmy butted in.

"Hey guys, think about it. If you take all the minor details of today's occurrences and add them up, it becomes clearer."

"What the hell is this guy on about?" Nabu whispered to me through gritted teeth.

Timmy cleared his throat, and continued without letting any of us get a word in.

"Let's start with Stella and her 'Spare shampoo' fiasco. Don't you think it's strange how she should come to us for the shower gel and not the girls? It's not like she's going to use our shower gel, it's for guys after all!"

We were all still confused, so the man just carried on, like a pro.

"Plus, she came to us in just a towel wrapped round her and nothing else. Even though Stella's Stella, she would be way too embarrassed to come to us with just a towel asking for shower gel that clearly, she'd never use, as it's for men."

He paused to take a few deep breathes, like he'd just run the marathon. Don't die on us yet, Timmy!

"She also wore blue gem earrings. Strange as she's just gotten out the shower."

"And she wasn't even wet!" Helia pointed out.

"No, she was completely dry. And she looked on edge the entire time, her eyes skipping over everything and making small, shy smiles. Plus, her voice was not very confident at all. Very unlike Stella."

We all looked at each other feeling like right idiots. It was all so obvious, the clues were all there, yet we missed it! Damn!

"And, does the boffin have anything else to say?" said a smirking Nabu.

"Ha ha, funny Nabu! But yes, I now have some things to say on that phone call as well." Timmy smirked triumphantly at Nabu, who shrank down into his seat, defeated. The rest of us looked at him for his next up-coming speech.

"The number was obviously the first thing! It was 'anonymous', but there's a reason to that!"

"Go on then, can you make us look any more stupid?" Brandon piped up from his corner seat, probably still trying to hide from the previous conversation. Must have been awkward for him especially.

"Well, at the beginning of the number was _141 _which makes that number seem unknown. So whoever called you Sky, must have known, or have, your number but tried to make it unknown."

"OK" Sky nodded.

"The accent also sounded fake, the voice, like Stella's seemed very un-confident, and it was like she didn't know what she was saying."

"What about the girls' laughter, in the background?" Nabu asked.

"That was the most obvious point. And most suspicious. In a normal phone call like that, you would probably isolate yourself to talk in private with the person you're calling, and not have anyone else around you to listen in on your conversation. Where as here, the caller was in the same room with other girls, by the sounds of it, and they obviously found it entertaining. So, this was obviously not meant to be made a normal phone call as the caller also seemed rushed and forced to say those things for a laugh."

"So…you're saying it was a prank call?" Sky asked.

"Precisely." Timmy nodded.

"And that thing with Stella was a joke too?" Nabu queried.

"Yes."

"Thank God!" Brandon mumbled, supposedly to himself in his corner, but I heard it and I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his moment of relief that his girlfriend had no other reason to come here in that asking for shower gel other than it being a joke.

"Guys, I dunno about you, but to me, this has 'Winx' written all over it." Nabu sniffed.

"Well Nabu, we don't know that for sure?"

"Listen Helia, wouldn't it seem like the sort of thing the girls would dare each other to do? Besides they all pretty much know each other's secrets, and they'll use it to their advantage." I said, backing up Nabu.

"But still guys." Brandon spoke up, coming out of his corner and entering the group. "We can't just put all the blame on them. Even with all the evidence to back this up, we still can't confirm it was them."

Sky then raised his hand "I agree with Brandon. Even though it doesn't make sense, we can't just blame it on them."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the matter before Nabu spoke up.

"Well, if it wasn't them, who was it? Nobody else in this hotel knows us, so why would they do anything?"

"Hey, why don't we spy on them?" I said, making everyone suddenly pay attention.

"What?"

"Listen. We don't know whether it's them or not, but it's a high possibility if they are, so if we spy on them, we can get all the answers we need. And get to see what they're up to!"

"That is actually a really good idea!" Timmy commented. The rest of the guys agreed.

"So, we spy on the girls to get to the bottom of this. And see what they're up to." Sky concluded.

We all nodded in agreement. Finally, we might get some answers!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of that idea? Trust me, there will be more humor in the next chapter! SPOILER- they won't be the best <em>secret<em> spy's but they will be the best at getting noticed...I'm not saying anything more...**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	5. Annoying Neighbour

**Next chapter! And I did say in the previous one that this would have a whole load of humor in it...well it definitely has!**

**Not much else to say really, so, yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom POV<strong>

"_Sky? Sky! OMG is that you?! Like, Oh ma God!" _Layla mimicked my voice as she and the other four brats laughed themselves stupid, rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. Heck, Stella almost choked on her own hair, she breathed it in from laughing so hard.

"That's not funny guys, that's embarrassing!" I whined hugging my knees to my chest. "Besides what if they find out it was us. You guys were cracking up in the background. Musa I thought you were dead! Or dying anyway! You were gasping for breath and hugging your chest whilst rolling on the floor!"

"That's not dying Bloom." Musa gasped, getting up. "It's called asthma! Not that I have it anyway!"

"Bloom they won't find out. After all it could be anyone for all they know!" Flora came over and gave me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thanks Flo." I sighed.

"Softie" Tecna and Stella giggled. I could have punched both of them.

"Who's next then?" Layla asked. "Go ahead Tecna, spin it!"

"Alrighty!"

And so went the dial on its spinning mission to choose our next contender. Whoever it would be, will be in for a hell of a surprise.

**Tecna POV**

Don't pick me, don't pick me, if you don't pick me, I promise I will stop sneaking down to Alfea's kitchen at 1 in the morning and secretly scoffing all the chocolate, crisps, doughnuts and other fascinating sweets that hide there. JUST PLEASE DON'T PICK ME!

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today.

"TECNA! IT'S YOU!" Bloom yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEESSSS!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"Sorry Stella!" I and Bloom mumbled, innocently.

"Well, better get this over with. What is my dare?"

After a lot of fussing they finally got me a dare.

"OK, so your dare is to go to….fill in this form." Musa smiled and handed me a piece of paper.

OK, something was up. For one, Musa's smile seemed all too innocent, and this was not the sort of dare the girls would normally give…

I shrugged the feeling off, and took the paper. It looked simple enough, with the easiest questions in the world: name, age, where you live etc.

I took it as a joke and decided to answer it that way too.

**Name**

_Bite Me_

**Age**

_15_

**Gender**

_Male_

**Where do you live?**

_The Sun_

**Work?**

_Medium_

"Done." I said, handing Musa back the form. "Who's next?"

"Ah ah ah! Your dares not over yet!" Layla shook her head.

"What? But my dare was to fill in that form!"

"That's not all of it!"

"So what's the rest of it?"

"The rest, Tecna" Stella started, soon to finish it. "The rest, is for you to go over to the next door along from ours, knock on it and then whoever answers it, introduce yourself as the answers you put on the form!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" I argued.

"Life isn't fair Tecna." Flora shook her head in sympathy, although in a very sarcastic way. "But, you've got to do it!" she gave me an evil smile. Flora? Give an _evil _smile? Now I know I'm done for.

"Ready?" Bloom asked, edging me out the door.

"Not really."

"Tuff!" And with that, I was shoved out the door. The girls would be able to hear what I said if they just pressed their ears against the door so I didn't need any gadgets to be heard.

I went to the door on the right, and knocked on it. After waiting a few seconds, a women, probably in her 30s answered, the door. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with a slight tan to her skin tone. She reminded me of Brandon, or more likely his mother.

"Who are you?" she asked perplexed.

_Alright just go with it. Read off the sheet and go with the flow._

"Hi. You obviously don't know me so I'm here to introduce myself! My name is _Bite Me_."

"Bite you? I am _not _doing _that_!"

"No, sorry, you've misunderstood! _Bite Me _is my name!"

"That is certainly _not _a name!"

_Ohhhhh! Can't I just run away?_

"I am 15-"

"15? Impossible! You look 20!"

_22 actually!_

"Anything else to bombard me with?"

"Well, I'm male-"

"Male? Do you _ever _examine yourself?"

_OK, now you're getting personal!  
><em>

"Well I'm a transgender."

"Oh please! Do I really need to know that?"

_Not really_

"I live on the sun as well!"

"Alright! Now you're taking the piss!"

_Now, I want punch you!_

"Trust me! I'm not trying to take the piss out of you!"

"Oh really?"

_No! Because you're so smart already!_

"Really! I'll prove it! I'm also a Medium!"

"Ha! Ridiculous! Can you see ghosts?"

_Can pigs fly?_

"Honest! It's not ridiculous! And I can see ghosts, or _spirits_, and I can sense them. Plus they can communicate with me."

"Really?"

_Really! I can see your Grandad do the Can-Can right now!_

"Yes!"

"Prove it!"

_No._

"Well… I can sense your mum….uhhh….she died from choking on broccoli….uhhh….it was a sudden though painless death. Hey! At least she got her 5 a day!"

"WHAT! MY MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE! SHE IS 45! SHE'S ALSO ALLERGIC TO BROCCOLI SO SHE WOULD NEVER EAT IT!"

_What? She's allergic to broccoli? That's even better!_

"Well, if she's allergic to it, she'll die from it anyway!"

"…"

"Look on the bright side, she might want to die!"

"NO SHE WOULDN'T!"

_In my opinion, she'd be much happier dead._

"OK! As they say, _like mother like daughter_. I'll be round in half an hour to collect your mother."

_BANG_

"Well, sorry to her!_ Stupid Bitch_!"  
>I walked back towards our door and opened it to 5 other girls who were all now staring at me, wide eyed, for an answer.<p>

"Never ask me to do that again! She was too annoying!"

**Sky POV**

All six of us snuck along the corridor to the girls' room, each with one of Timmy's ear pieces so we could communicate with each other if we had to split up, which I highly doubted.

As we got nearer, I turned to the guys.

"OK, now do not get caught under any circumstances! We don't want to be noticed! So for gods sakes keep quiet!"

They all nodded, and we all tread lightly towards the door.

I made it by clearly, as did Brandon, Helia and Timmy, but the two idiots at the back weren't as sensible.

"Riven! Nabu! Would you stop punching each other and get here now!" I told them in a loud whisper.

"Oi! He started it!" Riven retorted, given Nabu a sharp nudge.

"No I didn't! It was you, twit!"

"Hey, Sky." Brandon came up beside me with a smirk. "I got new names for these guys. Prick number 1, and Prick number 2. Number 1 being Riven and 2 being Nabu."

"Hey! Could you stop that?" Helia yelled to them in a whisper. "You're acting like idiots!"

"Because he is one!" Nabu grunted towards Riven, who narrowly avoided a punch to the face.  
>"Hey, Prick number 1-gah! Riven! Look out for the door!"<p>

"What?"

Too late.

_BANG_

"Ahhh! My head!"

"More like your brain!"

"Shut it, Nabu!"

"Damn you guys! They've got to have heard that!" I whispered in anxiety. I was just waiting for the door to open. Our mission had ended as soon as it had begun.

"What was that?" Came a muffled feminine voice from behind the door. Sounded like Bloom.

"What do I look like? A security camera that saw everything? I dunno, go check it out!"

"Ha ha very funny Musa!" Riven said, sarcastically.

"Guys, we gotta leave, like, now!" Timmy panicked, already half way down the corridor!

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute!" Nabu said, way too calmly.

"Fine! I'll go see what's going on!" Came another feminine voice from behind the door.

Brandon literally panicked, and sprinted down the corridor before anyone could blink!

"Heck! It's Stella! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES!"

We all legged down the corridor and back to our suit, thankfully before she could open the door.

"That is what happens when we just do things and don't plan!" Timmy said, seriously.

"Yeah, we learnt our lesson! Do we deserve a punishment for that, Sir?"

I just rolled my eyes. Oh, Riven! Always the sarcastic one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, you didn't get confused with Tecna's conversation. I know I sometimes did.<strong>

**And a Medium is someone who talks to the deceased. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic**


	6. Suspicions and Planning

**Next chapter will be in the day, when the Winx (and Specialist) have yet again nothing to do. I will give the next two Winx truth for all of you who want to find out their secrets. But there's a twist to the truth that will be revealed in the next chapter... **

** Speaking of next chapter, the Specialists won't be running their plan in that one. It will be the one after. Why? Because of something shocking and unexpected they see in the next one (which takes them a while to recover from (bit like what they saw of Stella, but that's sort of permanently stuck in their memory now)) and because that plan will sort of be the big final, so it only makes sense to do it then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Layla POV<strong>

So, Tecna comes back from her dare and starts yapping her head off to us about how annoying this women was. And, I think we all got the picture after five minutes but I'm kinda getting worried, because she hasn't stopped talking for twenty.

"She told me I should examine myself more?! Rude! Plus she had an answer for, like, _everything_ and she was so stuck up it was like she knew it all but she obviously didn't! And-"

"Tecna! We get it! You've been going on and on for pretty much twenty minutes now! God, put a sock in it before I do. Literally!"

Thankfully, we have Stella. The sassy blonde who'll speak her mind without even thinking. She comes in handy…sometimes.

"Fine! I get the picture. Sit down and shut up!"

After that, we didn't hear another word about the neighbor from down the corridor. Seems like Stella's words of instruction really hit home.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Flo! Your back! How's it?"

"Fine Bloom? I just went to collect some laundry…" Flora said, confused, whilst quickly avoiding Bloom, the over-reactive, and her awaiting open arms.

She dumped the pile of laundry in Musa's, just as she was walking to the kitchen by the looks of it.

"Oof! Gees-Louis! There's loads! How much laundry can one girl have?" We all turned to look at Stella, who tried (Ha, and failed!) to look invisible. "Anyway thanks for the warning. I was only going to get a smoothie. Obviously not!"

Musa lumbered her way into the other room with the massive mound of clothing in her arms. I could imagine that's what she'd look like pregnant and started giggling to myself, earning a kick to the right knee. Not that it hurt…much.

Flora suddenly jerked her head up from where she'd found herself talking to Tecna, and started digging through her pocket to try and find something.

"Forgot to mention, I found this just outside our door." She pulled out a small, silvery-grey object and placed it on her palm so we could all see. "I'm not sure what it is, but I know it's not meant to be there."

Tecna picked up the object and examined it, carefully, turning it this way and that to get a good look at it from all angles.

"Looks like an earpiece but one you can talk to other people through." I said, pointing at it.

"That's because, Layla, I think it is." She nodded.

"What if it has something to do with the bumps that came from outside earlier on?" Bloom asked, glancing at the door.

Tecna thought for a second "Most likely."

Hmm, now that's just a tad suspicious.

"Didn't you guys also hear voices though?" Musa asked coming back into the room, this time empty handed. "I swear I also heard voices?" We all shook our heads. I think Musa's forgetting that she's the fairy of music and that she can hear things that we all can't.

"Forget it." She shrugged and carelessly flopped herself on the sofa.

"Hey! Does that thing still work?" Stella piped up and came over to stand next to me. "Cause if it does, we may be able to listen to who's on the other side?"

"Stella that's amazing thinking!" Bloom smiled and put her arm around her best friend's shoulders. Stella just rolled her eyes. "Eh, it's not like I saved the world or anything."

"Yeah you have, you're just too flattered to admit it!" Musa smirked.

Tecna sighed and looked at us all. "Sorry guys. This things battery operated and they're dead! So your idea Stella is a no go."

"Shame! That's something we won't hear from her for a long _long _time!" I shook my head in disappointment and went over to Stella and patted her head, whilst she glared at me the entire time. "Yes…it's a _true _shame!"

"Get off of me!" she growled swatting my hand away aggressively.

"OK, looks like you don't want my sympathy!" I made a Stella face, and pouted at her whilst she gritted her teeth and the others just laughed.

Well that plan's just backfired!

**Timmy POV**

"This time guys. This time we _have _to make a plan!" I stressed whilst they all lounged about. Do they even care?

"Yeah cause the last one didn't go so well!" Sky rolled his eyes and looked at the site sat in front of him.

Riven sprawled out over the bed, Nabu sat on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed and Helia sat, hunched over on one of the side chairs. I was stood up, whilst Sky sat crossed legged on the floor with Brandon next to him.

"Well excuse me for warning everybody! If you can count that as everybody." Nabu snorted.

Helia sat bolt upright. "We appreciate you for warning everyone, but you didn't have to yell it so loud that the whole corridor heard it! Let alone the girls! Now you've probably blown our cover."

"Pfft! Doubt that!"

"No joking around Nabu. What do you think would happen if the girls opened the door to all of us crouched there like a group of mental people that have just escaped from the hospital?"

"I get your point, Sky, but how can that be 'all' of us? Timmy was already half way down the corridor before we'd even started! And Brandon pegged it down the corridor when Stella spoke, without giving us a second glance! No warning as to that either!"

"Well, I didn't really want to be there when we got caught anyway." Brandon spoke. "And I can't exactly look at Stella right now because my mind would go elsewhere and-"

"So would your imagination." Riven finished off for him. "And probably not in a good way. Actually, if you think about it-"

"I'd advise you say no more, Riven." Sky butted in with a stern look. "But we were meant to be forming a new and improved plan for our next mission. Timmy!"

"Yeah Sky, I'm coming." I said, heading over to him.

Secretly, I was glad because they didn't bother to ask why I was half way down the corridor, on the previous mission, before it had even begun. Thankfully, I got to escape embarrassment, unlike Brandon.

We sat there for another few hours all discussing about ideas for the next plan. Soon, we got a breakthrough, and thank god we did! If we stayed there any longer discussing the matter, I would've pulled all my hair out. Working with these guys is stress full!

It was now the early hours of the morning so we all decided it would be best to get some sleep. After all, we were all getting cranky with each other by now.

I just hope nothing goes wrong with this tomorrow, because if it does, we're all screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>So the final of the story is almost here! Just a couple chapters to go! You guys excited? I am! <strong>

**For now at least, hope you enjoyed this one. It was a filler so not that interesting. :-(**

**Stella Winx 21-Just living the magic **


	7. Take Action

**Hopefully only one more chapter to go! Or if it's long, two! Finally, almost finished the first story I started! And I'm thrilled that you all love my work. I will definitely be carrying on!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella POV<strong>

I wandered into the kitchen still half asleep from being so late up last night.

Why did I even get up in the first place? Oh, right! Coffee! The only thing to wake me up.

Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna were already there all with slightly messy hair and ruffled pajamas. Musa must still be in bed.

"Even though she's the fairy of the shining sun, doesn't mean she wakes up with it!" Layla noted with a smile as she saw me wander in.

"Yeah well I'm more of a night person. Rather like the moon. Even though I use more of my sun based power inherited by my dad, personally I prefer to stay up late into the night, like my mom used to."

"Well at least you're here, because we've got something for Musa." Tecna said.

"A dare?"

"No, a truth." Bloom winked handing me a mug of coffee.

"Say what? This is gonna be no fun!" I moaned.

"Ah but it will!" Bloom smiled mischievously, then she told me Musa's truth. The catch was that if it was true, you had to prove it was by doing it. Whether it being you have snogged a boy with tongues (which I have) or can speak to chickens, they had to prove it, in front of us too so we knew it was.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah. But we want her to do it in front of a public audience and the Specialists. So we thought, the restaurant downstairs." Layla frowned. Flora carried on for her.

"But we don't know if the Specialists will be going so…seeing as you're confident enough to, you know?"

"You want me to go persuade them to eat breakfast at the restaurant, like us right?" They all nodded. I sighed deeply. "Fine. But _only _if each of you pay me fifty bucks for it. After all you made me go through so much trauma."

Knowing I wasn't gonna do it unless they gave in, they agreed to pay me fifty bucks each after wards. That meant two hundred bucks altogether, all to just knock on the boys door and ask them an innocent question. Ka-ching!

* * *

><p>I walked down the corridor towards the boy's dorms and memories started returning. I self-consciously looked down at my clothing, thanked to see that I was still wearing my pj's, a tight white, strap sleeved top and blue elasticated shorts (hot pants really). Not as bad as a towel, but the top still showed a lot of cleavage.<p>

Reaching the door, I knocked on it four times and then stood there and waited until someone answered.

**Brandon POV**

I came out of my room and into the main room only to find the place a tip from last night. Or is it this morning? Can't tell when you're living with these guys, everything looks the same

I only wore my boxers as I couldn't be bothered to put my top on. I was just in a lazy mood today.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

"Oi, Brandon. Answer that would ya?" Sky called from his room.

"Why don't you?"

"I'm getting changed, Nabu's in the shower, Riven's in the toilet, Helia's still asleep and Timmy is doing something important. You're the only one free!"

"Fine. I'll answer it!" I yelled at him. Why can't they all just get off their lazy assess and open a door? Simple really.

I reached the door and opened it, only to find none other than Stella standing there. I've avoided her all this time and now I'm stuck! Just my crappy luck.

"Uhhh." That was all I managed to say. All I could do was stare.

"Two hundred bucks please." She said, obviously zoned out herself.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was meant for the girls. Now-whoa! OK, I knew you had a six pack but, wow!" She'd noticed I wasn't wearing a top and now was having a hard time keeping her eyes off me.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked bringing her back to the present.

"Hm? Oh, yes! Are you going to have breakfast down at the restaurant?

"Well, we didn't have anything planned, why?"

"Because the girls and I are going down there to eat and we were wondering if you was going to do the same?"

"I guess we could go down there? I don't see why not."

She yawned then and stretched with her arms above her head. That made me look even more. Second time now since this vacation started, and I was never this drawn to her before.

"OK. That's all really. Just wanted to know." She shrugged and ran her hand through her long golden hair, making it fall in strands over her shoulders and face. It made my mind start to picture… _You're the one half naked here, idiot, not her! Besides, she's managed to control herself, unlike you!_

"Right, I'm just gonna go." She said, and walked back down the corridor. I shut the door behind me and found all the guys up and in the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Riven asked.

"Stella."

They all pulled faces that told me they were trying not to laugh.

"You mean to tell us that you just stood at the door talking to Stella without _anything_ happening?" Helia persisted.

"Uh, yeah." I lied

Riven opened his mouth. "You sure? It must have been _hard _trying to get through a conversation with her, let alone look at her." He joked, emphasizing one of the words.

"I'm sure Riven! Nothing came up in that conversation that was hard to handle!"

"I see what you did there!" He winked at the others and they all grinned. Fucking morons.

"Anyway, she said they're all heading down to the restaurant for breakfast downstairs. Shall we go to?"

"Sure!" Sky smiled. "It's a change."

After that, everything went fine. No more mention on Stella and anything crude. The only thing I'd never mention to them though is that the minute I saw her, I'd noticed immediately that her top was quite low cut…

**Stella POV**

"Money please?" I yelled, wandering through the door. All the girls came in (Musa was awake now) and Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna reluctantly handed me fifty bucks each.

"Bye, bye fifty smackers." Layla said, sadly. "I'll miss you."

"What?! Stella gets fifty bucks from each of you? What did she blackmail you now?" Musa asked stunned.

"No time to explain it's your turn!" Bloom announced, sitting her down by her shoulders.

"What about the app?"

"Screw the app. There's only two of you left to play and you're next! Doing truth!"

"I thought I could choose?!" The poor girl was so confused.

"We've had too many dares already and we need to find out something!" Flora said sitting down next to her.

"OK. What's my truth?" Musa asked, kinda concerned.

"Well, you know the music video to _Chandelier_ by _Sia_?" Layla edged closer to her.

"Yeah seen it over a thousand times!" Musa rolled her eyes.

"Well you know that dancer girl? Is it true you can dance just like that? Cause we know you can sing but…?"

"Yeah, I can dance it." She shrugged. "So is that it?"

"Well Musa, you need to prove it. So when we go to the restaurant downstairs, we want you to perform the dance." I said sweetly.

"What? Proving it?"

"Just so we know you can do it!" Tecna smiled. "Oh and the Specialists will be there so…"

"You're gonna make me look like a fool?"

"No! People will love you! And it's only this one time." It was Bloom's turn to smile.

Musa bit her lip. "Maybe."

In the end we forced her to agree by blackmailing her (Sending a drunk photo of her and some random guy of the street to Riven. (A night out in Magix on New Years Eve))

We traipsed down to the restaurant. The boys already had a table of their own, so we found one near theirs and got Musa ready.

"I swear this is worse than any of your dares!" She spat.

"No, not really."

Layla told her the music was ready and Musa got up and walked to the center of the room. On her way there, she glanced back at us. We were all smiling like the angels we were, although to Musa, we were the devils' minions.

**Riven POV**

After some quick rushing about, we'd all made it to the restaurant and bagged a corner table.

"Brandon, I thought you said the girls were coming?" Nabu asked him as we all sat down.

"They will. They're probably still getting ready?"

After a few minutes of looking at the menu, a waiter came over and asked for what we wanted.

Me and Nabu ordered a bacon and egg sandwich, Helia ordered fried egg on toast, Timmy ordered croissant and Sky and Brandon ordered fry up. We each had a strong coffee to go with it, well, all except Timmy, who had a tea.

The guy said it should be fifteen minutes, and left. Five minutes later, the Winx arrived and grabbed a table near ours.

Something was up though. They all looked too giggly and Musa looked a mix between pissed off and nervous.

"What's going on now?" Helia mumbled as we all kept a close eye on them.

Coming here now felt planned instead of casual.

Musa suddenly got up and walked to the center of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched intrigued, especially us.

Music then started playing. Soft at first, but then got louder and Musa started to sway. The song soon became clear and quickly everyone twigged what was actually happening.

**Chandelier -Sia**

**Party girls don't get hurt**

**Can't feel anything, when will I learn**

**I push it down, push it down**

**I'm the one "for a good time call"**

**Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**

**I feel the love, feel the love**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**Throw 'em back, till I lose count**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

**Like it doesn't exist**

**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**Sun is up, I'm a mess**

**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**

**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**

**Throw 'em back till I lose count**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

**Like it doesn't exist**

**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**

**On for tonight**

**On for tonight**

All the guys stared with our mouths open. Who the hell would come in here and expect to see that? Just shows how gullible we really are.

Musa ran to the girls, probably yelled trash to them and left. The others quickly followed.

"So, we just got set up." Timmy concluded. We all looked at Brandon.

"What?! I had no fucking idea this was going to happen, don't blame it on me!"

We looked at each other quizzically.

"I dunno. He could have been zoned out?" I shrugged. "After all he could have been staring at her-"

"Don't say it!" He threatened. If he thought that was all over it wasn't!

Our food came quickly after that and we forced it down before leaving to get to the girls room.

"You got them Timmy?" Sky whispered as we were round the corner.

"Yep. Just be careful! Don't, under any circumstances, _don't _get seen!" He handed him and Brandon an earpiece and they placed it in their ear.

Timmy then turned to us. "Helia, you know what to do?"

"Stand guard by the door."

"Uh-huh. And you Riven and Nabu, you are standing guard in the corridor a bit further along."

"Yeah, we know!"

"Guys, just don't get into any stupid fights! Or you'll ruin everything!" Sky glared at us like he meant business. (Which he did)

We obediently nodded. Obediently? We're not dogs!

"OK, great. Everyone knows their positions! I'll be in our room at the control panel."

Ha! Control panel! He really means his laptop with a digital map of the girls' suit.

We all got into our places. Brandon and Sky managed to get into their suit because the door was slightly ajar, but they closed it fully afterwards.

The plan was this. Sky and Brandon would be hiding in the girls' suit, getting any info they could on what they were up to. They would then contact Timmy on any info they had found, but also be able to contact us if they were coming our way and vice versa.

Helia was right outside the door standing guard, whilst me and Nabu were a little further along the corridor also standing guard, in case one wasn't there and we had to warn Brandon and Sky. Pointless really. Why wouldn't they all be together?

Then finally Timmy. Earlier on, he had sent a nano-bug in, to get a map of their room. He then converted it onto his laptop, and now has a digital blue print of it, with colored dots signifying the girl's movement and the guys.

If we got enough info to conclude they were definitely up to something, or something surprising came up, we would all rush into the room (except for Brandon and Sky who are already there) and confront them red handed, forcing them to tell us what's going on.

It was good, I guess. Not sure if it will work but you can always count on Timmy!

All I knew is that there was one girl left and that meant we had only one chance. One chance to get this right, or one chance to get this wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of Brandon's POV, I made a joke. It's <em>really bad<em> I know! And you've got to understand really what they mean...**

**But apart from my crap attempt at that, it's OK.**

**Stella Winx 21-Just Living the magic**


End file.
